Articles, such as flakes, can be used as a security feature of currency and consumer applications with enhanced optical properties. Unfortunately, present manufacturing methods, such as vapor deposition processes, require expensive and complex equipment to make the flakes. Cheaper methods that presently exist provide poor quality pigments for use as security features. Additionally, the deposition of polymer thin films by evaporation results in poor interlayer adhesion. Moreover, working in a vacuum negatively impacts the productivity of this equipment over time. Further, there is extensive non-productive time related to maintenance of this equipment, which requires pumping and venting the chambers. Furthermore, the type of materials available for use in making articles, such as optical devices in the form of flakes, foils, and sheets is limited to only those that can be vaporized under low pressure, thereby eliminating most organic materials.